


When Love Wants You

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of everything, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Development, Drama, F/M, Felicity's POV, Fun, No island, Oliver's POV, Romance, Smut, no Green Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: Oliver and Felicity couldn't stand each other when they were younger. He never really liked her. And she had a secret crush on him, like every other girl in the city, but Oliver always found a way to annoy her.The more time passed the more things between them heated up, little did they know this fire between them would lead to something more than just anger and hate.Until the day Oliver's life turned upside down.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character and other recognisable features within this story.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this during my vacations in February and I'm very excited because a lot of ideas came to my mind, so I hope to make the characters and the plot justice. I've written other stuff, but only one-shots and drabbles, now I'd like to give myself a chance to discover more about writing and develop a full story. I hope ya'll trust me and enjoy my work! So please leave feedback, I'd love to know about your thoughts :)
> 
> This first chapter will tell you about Oliver and Felicity's background.
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

_ 5 years before: _

Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak have been friends since highschool. Apparently, they met a hundred times but never noticed one another.

One night at the first party of highschool Felicity overheard Thea telling someone that her favorite food was sandwiches. She walked over — not thinking they’d ever met — and told Thea that sandwiches aren’t a food.

“Sandwiches are not a food, they’re a category of food."

They ended up getting in a surprisingly heated argument about it, which ended with Thea saying, “Well, we’ll just have to agree to disagree” and Felicity responding “No. I don’t agree. Unless you’d eat a shit sandwich, what you’re saying is stupid."

Felicity didn’t even realize the party was at Thea’s house.

At the end of the night both of them were drunk in Thea’s room, laughing and telling each other funny stories of their lives and since then they became friends.

Their friendship only got stronger after their graduation, where Felicity met Oliver Queen.

Oliver was the type of guy who every girl would dream to be with. He was the hottest guy at school, the guy who screwed a lot of girls and caused Thea’s life a nightmare. Girls and boys tried to become best friends with her in order to get laid by Oliver. And Felicity was the first friend Thea had that didn’t want to be friends with her because of her hot brother.

Of course Felicity found him attractive but nothing more than a crush. A secret one she would never tell Thea about. Like never. Imagine knowing your best friend has a crush on your brother. No. Just no. Felicity would think like that.

And there was nothing to worry about though. The only times she saw him was at the corridors of school. And she never talked to him anyway. Really, there was nothing to worry about.

Their proper introduction was on Felicity’s and Thea’s graduation, where they only exchanged “Heys” and that was pretty much it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months after their graduation, Thea invited Felicity over to a girl's night.

"Movies? Check. Comfy blankets? Check. Nice lighting? Check. Popcorn? Check. Wine?" Thea glanced at the table where she had put the bottle of a nice Italian red wine. "Where is it? She looked confused.

"Ollie?" She exclaimed while going up the stairs. "Did you get the wine that was on the table?"

"Well, yeah, since nobody's invited me to drink it, I took it" Oliver responded with narrowed eyes. "And for your information, you're still too young for drinking this much alcohol by yourself."

Oliver could be an asshole sometimes, but he still was very protective about his younger sister.

"I need the wine, Oliver! Felicity's coming tonight and-"

"What?" He interrupted her and did his 'oh my God why is she coming again?- speech as she rolled eyes at him. She was used to it. They fight over this argument so many times that she just didn't care anymore.

It was about 7pm when Felicity arrived to the Queen's mansion and everything was already prepared by Thea. The sofa wih all the blankets seemed so comfy and looked like a place Felicity wanted to just throw herself in. The lighting was perfect, not too dark and not light as well, with a hint of blue illumination. There was two bowls full of popcorn sitting on the central table of the room aside of two fancy glasses.

"Wow, it looks amazing, Thea!" Felicity looked around the room and sit her eyes on the second floor. _"Is he home?"_ She wandered and quickly shook her head trying to avoid those kind of thoughts, _"why am I thinking about him anyway? AND talking to myself? IN my head!"._

"Felicity!" A loud voice from the real world wake her up. "Could you do that for me?"

Felicity shook her head once more, "I'm sorry, what? Could I do what?", with a confused look on her face.

"Get the wine, girl" Thea laughed between her words, "while I finish to set the movie up."

"Sure!" Felicity smiled back and quickly got to the kitchen. First, she looked for it on their adega, a place she was familiar with ever since she started going out with Thea. But it was empty that day, somehow. Then, she looked for it in the kitchen compartments. Still nothing. "I can't find it", she exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's not there" Thea replied with a shy tone. "Ollie has it. Would you mind getting it for me?"

Thea knew Felicity and Oliver didn't like each other, but she always noticed that when they two meet their faces change within seconds. Silly Thea, always forgetting that her bother and her best friend hate each other.

Felicity's eyes widened and her nose wrinkled, "Umm- Only because it's wine." And made her way upstairs to Oliver's room.

She walked slowly, step by step, making sure to be careful and doesn't see him in an embarrassing situation.

From the last step of the stair she could see that the door of his bedroom was slightly open. He was laying down on his bed, shirtless - _"as always"_ she thought- and a bit sweaty, which made she presume he was working out minutes before.

For a moment she closed her eyes and felt lighter, as if her soul got out of her body. In a second she was imagining herself going to his room, slamming the door in front of her and jumping into his still sweaty arms. "I've waited so much time to do this" she whispered to herself, still with her eyes closed.

A voice louder than her thoughts brought her to reality again, "What have you waited so long to do?"

When she finally opened her eyes, blue met blue, her body froze in shock and she jumped back in surprise.

"Ummm- the wine. I-I've waited so much time to drink wine. Not that I've never drank wine. Don't think that. I have. And a lot for that matter. One time I got so drunk that the next day I couldn't find my own car. Not to mention how wine hangover is a bitch-"

Oliver's eyes widened as he stopped listening to her talk, "Okay, I get it", he interrupeted her babbling. "Here's your so wanted wine", he handed her the bottle. "Be careful with it, although I think the weigh of the bottle is fine for you."

She grabbed the bottle and their fingers slightly touched, that made her feel goosebumps run down her spine -even more after what she's had imagined-, "Thanks. You're annoying." She gave him her back and started going down the stairs with the wine in hand while she mouthed, repeating his words: "Be careful with it", she rolled her eyes, "although I think the weight of the bottle is fine for you."

That night was all about hanging out and what a better way to do it if not with two friends watching a movie about two friends? That's what Felicity and Thea did. Thea put on Bride's War and the fun night began.

After giggles, loud laughs, fulling themselves with popcorn and emptying a bottle of wine, they were done. Thea was fine, but Felicity was a bit dizzy and needing the bathroom. Not to metion the room was slightly spinning for her. "Well, I need the bathroom", she got up from inside the soft blankets after a full body stretch and a small yawn and made her way up the stairs.

Felicity has been used to walking around the Queen's mansion by herself for a while now. Thea has given her full permission to do whatever she wanted at the house.

Felicity was going up the steps when a nostalgic feeling hit her and she remembered what she was thinking the last time she was in that place. "What is wrong with me?" She whispered to herself.

She could hear footsteps coming towards her but all of a sudden she bumped into a strong chest. She was thrown back a little as her right foot climbed down to rest on the last step. "Oops", she looked up.

"Sorry!           " Both of them said instantly. Oliver hand was on her waist, holding her weight so she wouldn't fall down. And by the warmth of his palm on her skin, a run of goosebumps appeared and she turned red.

When their eyes locked, something happened. Something they didn't know what was, but it sure felt awkward as hell. It was a mixture of things: regret, poison, hate, wildness, vulnerability, redemption. Everything combined made their eyes darkned and both looked at another direction.

"I was going to the bathroom." Felicity said, looking down behind her. Oliver's hand was no longer on her waist but she could still feel where it was placed.

"Oh, yeah-Well," he cleared his throat, "nothing's stopping you" and took a large step to his right.

Felicity rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weather was pouring outside and Felicity's lids violently snapped open at the time a thunder hit the ground. She was first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. She half wandered if she was still dreaming as she sat up and rubbed her knuckles onto her eyes to see that she woke up to an empty room.

No sight of Thea nowhere near. The only sound to break the silence in the room was from the rain outside.

She got up from the cave she's made with the blankets and stretched her whole body. She put on her slippers and went to the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Thea exclaimed, fulling waking Felicity up now.

"Oh my, what time is it? Did I sleep in?" Felicity said in a hurry.

"Don't worry, it's only 9am. You're fine."

"Well, I was expecting to be back home by 8 since I have so much work from college to do."

"I can ask Ollie to drop you home since he's leaving in a few minutes", Thea looked away from the bowl full of cereal she was eating to face Felicity, "if you want, of course."

"If that's not bothering. Thank you, Thea."

A beautiful silver grey Volvo was waiting outside for her, Oliver leaning against the car's body, holding an umbrella. "Ready?" He reached for her as her hand hold on his bicep. He opened the front door for her, threw the umbrella on the ground and quickly made his way to the other side, sliding into the car.

Oliver could be an asshole sometimes, but he also knew how to be a gentleman once in a while.

From inside the car, Felicity's eyes followed him move as she put on the seatbelt. The black leather from the seat felt kind of warm on her cold skin, which made her tremble a little.

Oliver quickly turned the engine on, his fingers, still kind of wet, on the wheel.

The thick silence in the car made their minds echo with the world outside. The almost soundless changing of gears, the tires scratching the soaked ground, the pouring rain outside and their breathing were the only things they could hear.

"Thanks for the ride" Felicity finally broke the silence as Oliver parked the car in front of her building.

He loooked down for a moment and up again. And since their only form of communication for the past 5 years have been staring -even more if they were angry at each other, what happened a lot-, their eyes met. He stared at her as if her head was transparent and there was an object two inches behind her skull he was fascinated by. Her eyes were so blue. But no, he hated her. Her eyes were awful.

The staring lasted long enough for the awkward silence come back. He shook his head and leaned back momentarily, pulling up the sleeves of his dark blue sweater. "You don't have to thank me", he elongated his arm for a handshake. Redemption. Regret. Vulnerability.

He never said that to anyone. He wasn't used to saying "you're welcome" to people. But that seemed right. He's always been a jerk to Felicity and after all of the shit she's been putting up with, she still thanked him.

Felicity blushed as she came back to reality. She looked down, "you have nice hands" and her eyes widened. "I just said that out loud."

Oliver remained in silence and didn't move his hand as Felicity went for a hug. _"What was she doing?"_ he thought. But hell, she smelled good. He couldn't deny it.

When she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled out from the hug, "Sorry. And, thanks again."

 The weather was a bit better now, the rain was stopping and the sun was starting to come out. She made her way out of the car and ran to the hall of her building, trying to avoid getting too wet from the few rain drops.

He watched her hop over the puddles and waited for her to get into the building. And when she did, a giggle came out of his mouth. Maybe he was starting to empathize with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ 2 years before:  _

"I don't think we should see each other anymore", Felicity said. The breeze softly moving her hair away from her face, while Oliver kept his eyes steady.

Both of them were heartbroken and both of them have lost important people in their lives. Felicity's been broken up with Cooper, a guy she never thought would be capable of doing the same thing her father did: hurt her and leave. Oliver, on the other hand, still was a womanizer, a billionaire who had his heart broken because of the death of his dad followed by the death of his best friend, the two girlfriend he's had, one each year, had left him. The first one left because he was cheating on her with her sister. And the other one, the sister, left because she discovered a whole new reality for her feelings. Because of all of this, he's created a barrier in front of him, he didn't let people in his life. He just wanted to party and screw girls. His life was this now.

Oliver and Felicity's feelings -or whatever they wanted to call it- for each other weren't clear, individually they recognized what they were feeling, but when everything came together it was a mess. They've kissed three times, nothing but a kiss. For Oliver was very odd because he'd never just kiss a girl and leave without going to bed with her. And that never happened with Felicity. Of course he had thought about it, but when he was with her he felt the need to just appreciate the moment and not think about the future. They didn't know where they were, sure those three kisses were something but they needed time to figure it out.

And that's what they agreed.

__


	2. Twelfth Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have gone by since the last time they heard from each other. 
> 
> Queen Consolidated is looking for a new CEO and Oliver is the obvious targuet to fill the spot, but he wasn't expecting a competitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I hope you've liked the first chapter of this story and these next chapters is when the real action starts. 
> 
> I love some drama and angst but I also love a lot of things so I'll do my best to add to this story a bit of everything. 
> 
> I'll try to update this fic every Friday and since I'm ahead in my writing I decided to post another chapter earlier. Enjoy it!
> 
> Enlgish isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta’d, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

_ _

 

_ Present day (5 years after):  _

After the death of Oliver's dad, Queen Consolidated wasn't showing much success until his mom, Moira Queen ran for CEO. Moira did a great job with the company while people said she would never be as successful as Robert, her ex husband. She proved them wrong. She made new cooperations and strengthened the old ones, employed new people and changed the tense air that surrounded the building, bringing QC to the top again. People actually loved working there and she loved working there, but after five whole years of being CEO after her husband's death, it was enough for her. She was done with being bussinesswoman and decided to let another person do her job.

Oliver was the potencial and obvious new CEO of QC because well, he was her son. But Moira, knowing him, made it clear that the person who gets the job must be one of responsibility and trust. And from what she's heard and seen of Oliver, he wasn't the right person to take her place. At least for now.

"You'll have to fight for it if you really want it", she took his hand, "if you want to honor your dad, you have to start seeing things differently."

Oliver slightly furrowed his eyes and it suddenly hit him, "You're saying that I'm not gonna be the CEO now that you're leaving?"

"You will." She looked at him in the eyes. "If you're willing to earn it." She gave him a kiss on his cheekbone and left.

Oliver was certain that once his mother wasn't the CEO anymore, the place would be exclusive for him, since Thea made it clear she didn't want this kind of job.

Only didn't he know a ghost from the past would be his main competition and would turn his world upside down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Mr Queen." Gerry, Moira's secretary said, going for a handshake.

Oliver walked past him, only returning a sligh nod and leaving Gerry looking at his empty hand.

"Um, Mr Queen?" Gerry ran after him. "Sorry to bother, but your mom isn't here."

"And where is she?"

"Well, she um- went to Central City to have a meeting with S.T.A.R Labs but she won't be long."

"She told me to be here to meet my competitors." Oliver looked confused.

"Actually, it's a competitor."

"Well, I won't have to worry then." Oliver winked at Gerry.

Right after he finished his sentence the sound of high heels smacking the pavement echoed the surroundings.

_What a perfect timing._

He glanced at the corridor to see a shadow approching the CEO's room.

In that instant his skin became whiter, his mouth hung with lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch.

Porcelain skin, her eyes like the indigo ocean were pools of blue, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her face was made up but not over done, cherry lips.

He saw her and his face expression quickly changed. He put on a fake smile to hide his confusion while she wore a puzzled expression on her face. And those things they felt years ago when they looked at each other (regret, poison, hate, wildness, vulnerability, redemption) were now replaced for confusion, jealousy, nostalgia, lust, shock, determination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will he be there?" She thought to herself. Felicity hasn't heard from Oliver in 5 years, the only things she knew about him was that he was living his life in the night now, that he was screwing a lot of girls and didn't care much about his friends anymore, the few ones he had. After they decided not to see each other anymore a time ago, Felicity made Thea promise that she wouldn't tell her anything about him. And since that day they never saw each other again.

She was desperate for a new job, the day she found out QC wanted a new CEO she didn't really think about it until she did. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but she went for it, she was willing to sacrifice her current job to focus on the mission to being the new CEO of Queen Consolidated. Her background was good, she's been working on a company called Palmer Technologies as the head of the IT Department, she had and enviable curriculum and mostly important, she was responsible and trustworthy.

The only thing that almost stopped her from sending out her application was Oliver. She knew the company belonged to his family and she knew he'd be a potencial candidate. But it was her dream job, she wouldn't care to break some barriers.

Her knee-length blue dress matched her eyes. It was an a-line dress, sloppy from the waist down and skin-tight from the waist up, where there was a cut out.

"I really hope this is appropriate for the occasion." She said.

"You look wondeful!" Thea smiled at her, "Don't worry."

Felicity and Thea had been best friends for years now, their friendship was so transparent, Felicity'd tell Thea all of her worries, Thea'd say everything is okay. They'd talk about aliens, movies, songs, men, everything. Together they'd be the softest version of themselves. It was that kind of friendship that blooms in the center of their heart. They've been to the most important events of each other's lives since they met. And this for sure was one of them.

"Let's get you inside that car!" Thea exclaimed.

When Felicity got to the QC's building, butterflies were making not just one, but a lot of parties on her stomach. Just the thought of possibly becoming CEO of this company and seeing him there made her anxious.

...Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. In each floor she felt something different and when she finally came back to reality, she heard the voice from the elevator tell her that she was at the twelfth floor.

"That's it" she whispered to herself, "Time of truth".

She took a deep breath and started walking to the CEO's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You?" Oliver said in antecipation.

"Yes, that'd be me."

She looked fierce and determined. Oliver has never been able to tell what was going through her mind and after all those years, nothing changed. Her eyes were a puzzle he couldn't solve. But he was sure of two things: one, she was totally in for the competition and two, she looked damn hot.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Usually Felicity is the one to daydream but at that moment he couldn't avoid it.

Felicity knew Oliver was nervous just by glancing at his clenched fists and slightly shaking lips when he spoke. She knew he was going to be there and she prepared herself for it, but he had no idea she was going to appear out of nowhere.

The room ran out of oxygen for a moment and it seemed that they were the only people there, as if their surroundings disappeared. 

Oliver's brain couldn't formulate a thought, at least not one based in any language, and if he didn't touch her soon his atoms would tear themselves apart, so he went for a handshake.

At the moment their hands met, it was followed by their eyes. Their stares rest, not unblinking but slowed, yet the effect is soft and inviting instead of harsh.

"Do you know each other?" Gerry asked, bringing them back to reality.

Both of them jumped a few inches back and when their eyes locked, the soft expression of only a few seconds before have evaporated. Oliver fixed his suit and let out a cold "yes", answering Gerry's question but not breaking the eye contact with Felicity.

"Hi, I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak." She finally looked at Gerry and stretched her arm for a handshake.

"Nice to finally see you, Ms Smoak." A voice sweet but venomous, like cupcakes sprinkled with poison, from the background spread through the room. "It's been so long." Moira gave a kiss on Felicity's cheek.

"It's-It's nice to see you again, Mrs Queen." Felicity gave Oliver a shy look, the icy blueness from her eyes generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions.

At that moment even the ground seemed more insteresting for him than the awkward stuation they were having, he looked to the ground and he could feel the serious and silent features in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air in the CEO's room was so brittle it could snap. Moira was sat down at the CEO chair, in front of Oliver and Felicity that were awkwardly quiet.

"So..." Moira eventually broke the silence, "Gerry will show you the building around, the departments and all you need to know about it, if you have any questions you can ask him. He'll be my spokesman during the following days. And finally, we'll meet again on Friday, when it'll be your speech day and also the day I and the board will decide who gets the job or not." 


	3. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun and alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! 
> 
> Enlgish isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not betad, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

Oliver was standing in front of Moira and the executive board of QC, he didn't really worked much on his speech because well, he never had to do one, he decided to just go there and speak what he could think of at the time.

"Years ago I lost my father," he looked at his mother, who was sitting on the first chair around the round table, "it was a very difficult time for my family. And that, affected on Queen Consolidated, as you're aware of. With my mother Moira Queen being the new CEO after my father, she managed to take care of our family while revived the company, finding its way back to the top. I came here to give my word," he pointed on the table, "I'll make justice to the legacy of my father and my mother, if you trust me and give me the chance to. This company is my family... And as my mother always said 'There's nothing more important to me than family'."

Everyone clapped after his speech and welcomed the next candidate, Felicity.

"Wow, you guys looked bigger when you were on my computer screen" she stared at them and slightly smiled in confusion. "Good afternoon, my name is Felicity Smoak" everyone smiled back at her and she swallowed hard. "In my life," she made a pause "I've failed many times, but everything I've been through made the person I am today and I'm sure you, or at least the majority of you, can relate to that. And that's perfectly fine because our past,- our past doesn't tell us who we are. I'm sure in this room there are vastly talented and determined people who are willing to give this city a new future. This city needs to know we're here and we're working for them. What we do now will tell us who we are in the future. This city is our future. And Queen Consolidated is the future for this city. Thank you."

Felicity stepped back and joined Oliver in the back of the room. When their eyes met, Oliver nodded and whispered "You did great." Felicity smiled at him when he noticed the tension there was about to appear, "Hard to top mine though." As he said that her smile fell and she shot him with her blue eyes and narrowed eyebrows. Confusion, jealousy, lust, determination.

So many years passed, both of them grew -not equally but at least a bit- and changed their visions of the world, yet since she walked that corridor with that blue dress, it seemed like they never got out of the year when they hated each other.

Moira got up from her chair and stood in front of the board, "Well, congratulation for both of you." and started clapping, which was followed by the rest of the people there, "Now I ask you two a moment with the board so we can discuss it."

"Gerry?" Moira looked at him and nodded in direction of the waiting room as he already was holding the door open for Felicity and Oliver to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pictures of Robert and Moira were sprawled on each wall in the waiting room.  Across from Felicity was a tiny black wooden coffee table holding business magazines. Underneath the sofas there was a dull grey carpet that covered almost the whole room. There was a television hung in one corner of the wall displaying boring commercials. They were too anxious to read any of the magazines or watch TV, so Felicity just tapped her foot impatiently, her eyes never leaving the other room, which was separated by a corridor and a glass wall.

Oliver was sat down in the other side of the room. Because no, they couldn't sat near each other. Just no. Once in a while he stopped looking at her tapping foot and looked at her hair, the blonde curves cascaded on her left shoulder.

"So..." He made a pause and she finally looked up "Where have you been for the past-" he stopped to think "what, 5 years?"

"Umm, at work. You know, just- working." She smiled shily at the ground, where she rested her eyes again.

The silence in the room was back and like that they kept for another half hour. The sound of the flipping pages of the magazine Oliver took out from the hanger was the only thing making a noise at that moment. He wasn't reading anything on the magazine, -and he hasn't head anything of the five magazines he took out in the past minutes- his eyes travelled through the pages absorbing literally nothing.

Felicity changed from tapping her foot on the ground to looking at the clock hanging on the wall every 15 minutes.

"I don't think I'll get it" she said in a sigh, which was softly deflating, it was as if a tension had lifted yet left her with a melancholy instead of relief.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what you heard." She looked at his eyes "I don't think I'll be the CEO. You're the son of the founder of this company, I have like minimum chances."

When she finished her sentence the door opened, Gerry calling them up to the meeting room, not giving Oliver time to say anything but a "Good luck" to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver knew he wouldn't stand working with her if she got the spot for CEO of QC, but what didn't he know is that he was going to be surprised by his mother's decision.

In the meeting room Moira and the others were standing in a line in front of the table. Oliver was looking confident, more than Felicity, whose hands were slightly shaking. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her.

"Welcome back." Moira gave both Felicity and Oliver a kiss on the cheek and stepped back, joining the executive board. "We decided that-"

"Before you say anything-" Felicity looked at Moira, who widened the eyes. "Excuse me. I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier. Just to clearify I was studying my speech to my computer, which has your picture on its screen. Not that I'm a stalker or anyone who keeps your pictures on my computer so I can know about your lives. Anyway, I'm not. I'm sorry and I'll stop speaking in one, two, three." 

"It's okay, Miss Smoak, we get it."

"Thanks" Felicity whispered in relief.

"What I was saying is that we decided that," she looked at Felicity "congrats Miss Smoak, the new CEO of Queen Consolidant."

Felicity's brain shut down for a moment, her eyes were as wide as if someone just delivered the fatal blow. Moira held Felicity's hand so tight and looked her so deeply in the eyes like she was handing Felicity all her life and that it would be safe in Felicity's hands.

"And congrats Mister Queen, the new Vice President of Queen Consolidated."

Oliver and Felicity's mouthes dropped open simultaneously. Oliver had no time to react as Moira pulled him to a hug and whispered on his ear "I'm counting on you, don't disappoint me." Then, she hugged Felicity who was standing still, drowned on her own thought, freaking out inside.

"Let's celebrate tonight!" exclaimed Peter Kang, a member of the executive board.

Felicity was smiling widely, so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness.  She eventually looked at Oliver, who was looking back at her, and something amazing happened, like a light turning on in a dark room, his eyes that once were filled with worries and questions lightened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their table at the bar was outside by the light of the pale sky. The dark cherry wood of the table was smooth and had the lustrous quality of well waxed wood. It was long enough to fit everyone around it.

The bartender was there to take their orders in a flash, eyes dropping only momentarily to Felicity's low-cut neckline.

"A round of Tequila shots, please." She looked at everyone "It's on me."

She watched him fetch it, there were muscles under that shirt.

In 10 minutes the guy came back with the shots and placed one in front of each person on the table. Felicity was the last to get it and when she did, a piece of paper with a telephone number written was glued underneath the glass. She tried to avoid it and looked carefully at each one to make sure no one saw it but her eyes met Oliver's. He was staring at her, _"Why are they flerting? This is a business celebration."_ he thought. He quickly cleared his throat and turned to the bartender, "Bring another round please," and looked at Felicity again with a face of 'I know what you're doing, can you stop it?', "that's on mine." and slightly tilted his head to the right.

But he couldn't care less about her flerting with that guy. At least, that's what he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their second round of shots, people started leaving. The last person of the executive board to get out was Peter, leaving only Oliver and Felicity there.

There was hundreds of conversations told in loud voices at the bar, all of them competing with the music that dominated the atmosphere. _"It must be near closing"_ Felicity thought to herself. The smoke twisted in its artistic way behind Oliver’s figure, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated only by the bar lights. And those things were starting to make her a little dizzy.

Oliver looked behind his chair, trying to figure out she was staring at. “What?” He stared back at her with a confused expression on his face.

Felicity shook her head slightly, “Nothing- It’s just that all the music and the spinning smoke behind you are making me feel nauseous.” She said with her fingers wrapped around the glass.

“O-kay. I thought you were staring at me.”

“I was. I mean, in a platonic way. I mean, I was staring at the smoke behind you.”

Oliver blushed and looked behind again, “That is one hell of a beautiful smoke.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny.”

After an awkward minute of silence, _“Stupid guy!”_ Oliver thought to himself and straightened his suit, “Well, I think I’m gonna head out. Today was kind of much for me.” He looked at her, “Are you leaving or are you staying here to stare at the smoke a little longer? Or at the muscled bartender?”

“No!” She exclaimed and quickly got up from her chair, still holding the glass “Why would you think that?” and looked at the bartender, who was staring at her, bitting his own bottom lip.

“That’s why.” Oliver responded, his eyes ran from Felicity to to guy and back again.

“I’m leaving.” She flicked her wavy blonde hair to one side, accentuating the length of her neck.

Oliver realized he has held his gaze too long on her. Her face is one of triumph and he didn’t have the decency to be embarrassed. But then why should he? There's nothing romantic between them anymore. At least that’s why they thought.

“Do you wanna a ride?” He asked.


	4. Sometimes Silence Is The Right Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver put his hands on his face and let out a big sigh. “Damn it.” He said while watched her make her way to the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you’re having fun reading this and here's another chapter for you!
> 
> Some Olicity (finally), but don’t be too happy. I’m sorry.
> 
> Enlgish isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

“Do you wanna a ride?” He didn’t have nothing to worry about, so he went for it. Also, he was sober enough to ask her that question.

Felicity attempted to keep her drink count down to try and lessen the chances of saying something inappropriate in front of her work partners. She even planned to maybe slip out before midnight struck so she could start the long walk home. She couldn't even fathom how much her legs were going to ache after walking three miles.

“If that’s not bothering” She answered.

His eyes widened, he didn’t think she’d agree. Yes, he didn’t have nothing to worry about, but at the same time he wasn’t expecting her to say yes. “Well, let’s go then.”

His car was parked almost in front of the bar, they didn’t walk long to get to it. He took a few quicker steps, reaching for the door of the her side of the car and opening it for her.

Oliver still could be an asshole sometimes, but he also still knew how to be a gentleman once in a while.

He gestured for her to go in and gave his hand to make sure she didn’t fall. She was sober by now, but he just wanted to make sure. Not that he was trying an excuse just to touch her or anything.

He closed the door for her and made his way around the car, sliding into the driver’s seat. Felicity realized she was staring at his hand on the wheel and a nostalgic feeling from years ago hit her, “you have nice hands” she remembered and shook her head to get rid of that memory.

“What were you thinking?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were doing that crinkly thing with your eyebrow and then shook your head. You do that when you wanna avoid thoughts.”

“When did you start paying attention to my expressions?”

And then he realized he said too much.

“I didn’t.” He turned his head to face the road and started the engine.

Felicity kept staring at him for a moment, with a little smirk on her face while he tried to sneak a look at her.

“It feels so strange.” She said and turned to face the road.

“What?” He replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

“This.” She looked at him and he could feel her gaze. “The last time I was here we were so... young.”

He froze for a moment, cleared his throat and his hands held the wheel tighter.

She glanced at his hands, shook her head once more and looked back at him.

"We've been avoiding this subject- or... any subject for that matter, but we can't do this forever.” She noticed the familiar surroudings and knew they were arriving at her building. “Even more now that we're gonna work together."

“Okay.” He stopped the car, parking it some meters away from the building. “You wanna talk? Let’s talk.” And finally looked at her.

Her eyes were sharp yet still full of emotion, her pupils were dilated and he blamed it on the alcohol she’s had. 

“Yes, let’s talk!” She turned her body to the right so she could face him, sitting on her leg, which was folded below her. “Let’s talk about how we left. How we were at the beggining of something but decided to just avoid it and not see each other for some time. And how that ‘some time’ turned out being 5 fucking years!” 

He could tell she was mad at him for not going after her. And she truly was. But she also was mad at herself for not going after him too. And Oliver was mad at her for the same reason. 

His eyes widened, “So what? Now you’re saying it’s my fault?”  

“Yes!” She exclaimed and then looked down. “I mean, no!” She shook her head and put her hand on her forehead. “It is your fault. But it’s mine too.” 

“For the record, you were the one to call it off.” He turned his head. 

“Now you’re saying it was only my fault?” 

“Like I said.” He looked down and turned his head to face her. “You were the one to say we shouldn’t see each other anymore.” 

“And what were you gonna do about it if I didn’t say that? You would go on with whatever we had?” 

“I don’t know.” He whispered with a disapproval tone. 

Felicity turned her head to face the road in front of them. The road melted into the darkness of the night, only iluminated by the street lights. There wasn’t a sight of anyone at the street, everyone either was sleeping or out clubbing. And the wind slightly blew the trees, enough to howl wolf-like. 

There was absolute stillness inside the car for a moment. Felicity rested her head on the seat back and slightly tilted her head toward the sky, hoping to find stars. She could’ve just opened the door and walked home but something kept her there. 

After difficult minutes of silence, she finally unfolded her leg and reached for the door handle to get out of the car. And when she turned her head to look at him, their eyes met. 

His mouth locked onto hers as his hand began to wander over her thigh. She broke the kiss for a second and blue met blue, he gently took her glasses off, carefully folded them and placed on the beverage holder. She allowed herself to be touched, thrilling at the way he took charge and leaned in for another deep kiss. And suddenly the deep silence was replaced by their heavy breaths.

Oliver’s lips were brushing against hers, not innocently, but hot, passionate and demanding. Years ago he didn’t feel the need to be with her, but now it was different, both of them have grown up and built different thoughts in their minds. Ever since the moment she walked in that corridor of QC, his world turned upside down. And when he was near her, he could feel his skin burn by his blood bubbling in his veins. They had history together and he wasn’t really sure if he liked her or not, though he knew he had _something_ for her.

His hand rested below her ear, him thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers against his skin on his collarbone, pulling him closer until there was no space between them.

She hardly had time to react before he pressed his lips to the seam of hers but she didn’t hesitate. She wanted to feel his lips against hers.

His hand went from squeezing her thigh to her waist, his thumb tracing circles on her skin.

Her hand travelled to his back and her fingers ran through it as he drowned his head on her neck and her resistance crumbled. After just a few touches of his warm lips her hands fell down his back as her head swimmed. His hot breath against her made her skin burn.

She put her hands on both of his shoulders to help herself make her way on top of him. One leg after another and she was sitting on his lap, on the driver’s seat.

Their lips met again and his hand ran through her hair as the kiss became harder and more urgent. A run of pleasure ran through their entire bodies and they were lost in that moment.

His hand was grazing her nipple, again and again and again, until she gasped. She took his hand and placed it on below her waist, near her pantyhose. He took that as a cue to move lower and shoved her skirt up to her waist.

He slid the seat backwards and quickly lowered the backrest. In a sudden move he grabbed her by the waist and now he was on top of her, his body weight almost fully pressed against hers.

His hand ran through her thigh while his lips brushed against her neck skin, leaving her slight beard burns.

His fingers reached the waistband of her pantyhose, the material tore with a satisfying ripping sound and she bit her lower lip. His lips met hers again while his fingers yanked down her panties as she lifted her hips to help him. He slid his fingers between her legs, caressing it as she fell back letting out little groans.

Her mouth found his once more and his fingers slid into her. Her fingers running through his back, she could feel his muscular body through the thin material of his shirt.

He started to ran his fingers deeper and faster inside her wet center while her hips moved with pleasure, following his rhythm.

He kept his fingers in there, slowly bending them inside her as her legs trembled. He rolled the pad of his thumb over her clit in a way that made her moan. And in a minute or two, his thumb pressed the right spot of her clit and made her come, letting out a soft cry.

She relaxed in pleasure and in senconds her hands travelled to his shirt, untucking it from inside his pants and started unbuttoning it. His hands were now running through her breasts as he drowned into her neck again and she breathed heavily.

He helped her to get rid of his shirt and threw it on the backseat. Her hands ran through his muscles and scratched his shoulders, leaving red marks on it.

She slowly turned them around so she could be on top of him and started to open his belt before unzipping his pants.

She buried her face into his neck, nibbling his skin with soft kisses while his beard brushed the side of her forehead. The feeling of his beard burning her skin seemed to turn her on even more.

She worked her way down his chest until his stomach area. She felt his hard dick brushing against her thigh as she helped him get his pants and underwear down.

He sat up with her on his lap and opened the glove box, reaching for a condom. He opened the package and rolled it down his dick.

His hands squeezed her butt, making the sensations build again on both of them. She grabbed his dick and caressed it before aligning it to her entrance. Before penetrating, their eyes met, they were dark and desirous.

He thrusted deeply into her, making her head fall back in pleasure.

Her hips seemed to be dancing under his, moving in circles over him while her fingers ran through his chest.

She let out little cries as they began to thrust into each other faster when Oliver finally came. She continued to ride it for a minute longer and she drowned in her clímax.

She gently fell forward, resting her head on his warm chest and relaxed her body over his.

They kept themselves like that for a moment trying to recover some air, when she finally broke the silence.

“What have we done?” She whispered and let out a little smirk.

“A mistake.” He replied.

Felicity lifted her head to face him with a disappointed look. She quickly placed her hands on the backrest of the seat to help herself get up and one leg after another, she went back to the passenger’s seat. She straightened her skirt and then her hair and looked at the time on her phone to see that it was already 3 am. They’ve been having sex for 2 hours.

“Well it’s really late. I gotta go, I have...” She stopped to think. “Stuff. I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. I mean, today. Whatever.”

She got out of the car without looking at Oliver. She was mad at him because of what he said. _‘How do we have sex for 2 hours and he describe it as a mistake?’_ She thought to herself all the way to her apartment.

Deep down inside Felicity had hopes for them. And all of her hopes crashed when Oliver said it was a mistake. She was worried and poisoned. Why did she think he was a diferente person now? He probably just fucked her and went to some other girl’s house afterwards. Why did she do that?

Oliver put his hands on his face and let out a big sigh. “Damn it.” He said while watched her make her way to the building.

He never thought he’d get into her panties. And when he did, he screwed up. He’ll probably never have a chance with her again. And he was devastated because of that. If it’d end like that, he’d have preferred it never happened then.

He started putting his clothers back on, noticing red lines all over his chest while buttoning his shirt. She left her mark on him and he’d have to put up with it for a while until it goes away.

He looked down and his eyes widened, a cold feeling ran down his spine. _‘Her glasses’_ he thought to himself.

It was too late, she should already be asleep by now. And if he went there she’d probably kick his ass out of the building.

Now he’d have to put up with the scratches she left on his chest and her damn glasses. “This woman is like a fucking ghost. I can’t seem to get rid of her.” He murmured.

But the thing is, which face would they wear the next time they saw each other? And how the hell they’re gonna work together hating each other?


	5. 7:30am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-sex, Donna Smoak and some other stuff.
> 
> (Sorry I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! 
> 
> I wanted to post this today because I don't know if tomorrow (Friday) I'll be able to post it. So, this is the fifth chapter! 
> 
> I'm soooo glad you're liking it and giving me feedbacks on my story, I really appreciate it.
> 
> This chapter I’ll start developing more Felicity’s friendships and her relationship with her mom. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Enlgish isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta’d, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

Felicity got home and all she wanted was to just throw herself on the bed. And that’s what she did after taking a long shower. She could still feel the rest of the alcohol running through her veins and that made her a bit sick to her stomach.

She even tried falling asleep but the thought of what happened minutes ago didn’t seem to leave her mind. The feeling of his hands touching her was still on her skin, it hunted her everytime she tried to close her eyes to rest.

She picked up her phone to look at the hour again and texted Curtis. Felicity met Curtis Holt when she started working at Palmer Tech and soon they became really good friends. She has introduced him to Thea months ago and the friendship the three of them created was a keeper.

‘Curtis, are you awake? I need to talk to you.’

She wasn’t hoping to get a text back since it was already 4 in the morning. And she wouldn’t text Thea, because well, she was Oliver’s sister and Felicity thought it’d be too weird telling her that she fucked her brother.

After being caught in a carousel of thoughts and replaying in her mind every idea, notion and event from her day, her eyes started to feel heavier and heavier. She made a cave with the blanket above her and in a few minutes she closed her eyes, sending her mind into a freefall as she finally fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up to a loud and fast knocking on the door. Her lids quickly snapped open and her eyes widened. She closed them again, rubbing them with her knuckles and wondering if she was dreaming.

There was a moment of silence and then knocking again when she definitely realized that wasn’t a dream. She got up from the bed, put on her slippers and went to the door.

When she opened the door, her mom was standing in front of her, with her hand hung up ready to meet the wood again.

“Are you a ghost?” Felicity asked, confused.

“Hi hun, you look so tired.” Donna put her hands on Felicity’s face and went for a hug. “Haven’t you seen my text? Haven’t you slept?”

Felicity stood still in shock, her eyes and mouth frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, unable to speak for a moment.

“Hi...” Felicity shook her head, forcing herself to wake up. “Hi, mom. So many questions. W-What are you doing here?”

“Why? Didn’t you see my message?” Donna asked with a confused look, hanging the phone up so Felicity could see it.

Felicity started glancing around, looking for her glasses. “Oh, frack!” She exclaimed as she noticed she left it on Oliver’s car. “No mom. I didn’t see your message.”

Felicity took the phone from Donna’s hand “To send a message you actually need to press send, mom” and grinned at her as her phone beeped.

Donna walked in the apartment, carrying a suitcase and leaving it near the kitchen counter as Felicity closed the door. The bag was so big and so neon pink that when Felicity saw it, her eyes widened.

“Wait wait wait. Don’t close it, hun.” Donna stopped Felicity from closing the door, jumping her way back to the corridor, heels quickly clicking on the ground.

She grabbed more two suitcases, one medium neon blue and one small neon yellow, and brought inside to place it next to the big one. 

“How long are you staying again?” Felicity asked, still holding the door open.

“Just a few days. Why?” She saw that Felicity was looking at her three bags. “Oh, the suitcases. The seller said it’d look great if I brought the three of them together. I mean, it’s a set. And since I spent a great money on it, I thought why not!?”

“Alright then. Are you hungry?”

“Yes. But first, congratulations to the new CEO of Queen-“ Donna stoppped to think.

“Consolidated... And thank you very much.” Felicity was smiling widely. She always believed in herself and always had her mother’s support but she never thought she’d be CEO of one of the most famous and successful companies of the city.

Donnas’s features softened, “I’m so proud of you, baby girl.” and put one hand on Felicity’s face. “I always knew you’d go far.”

Donna always made Felicity feel like there was a prodigious courage pushing inside of her, demanding her to be brave and strong.

“Thanks, mom. Really.” Felicity teared up, a tear fell down her cheek and she quickly ran her fingers on it. “So, takeaway?”

“Duh.” Donna replied.

Neither of them were good cookers, that’s why their kitchen were always clean. When they hung out, they would just order something or go out at a restaurant to eat. But they never cooked their own food because it always turned out burnt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later they’d already eaten and were full of potato chips, hamburguer and red wine, their favorite. They always asked for something healthy but since they were celebrating, they opted to just forget about it.

Felicity’s phone buzzed in her hand notifying that she had received a message from Curtis and she opened it immediately.

‘Hey! Sorry for the late reply, I overslept. Are u okay?   
Also, congrats to the new CEO, u rule!  
What did u need to talk to me? Did u get drunk and slept with someone?’

“Who’s that?” Donna asked.

Felicity noticed that Donna was staring at her phone.

“Curtis. He umm-” She cleared her throat. “He just wants to check on me.” She looked at Donna and smiled nervously. “He always does that.”

Donna smiled back at her. “Hun?”

“Yes”

“I have something to tell you.” Donna started moving next to Felicity.

“Yesss...” Felicity’s eyes wineded.

“I’m seeing someone.”

“Oh!”

“He’s amazing, oh my God! You have to meet him!” Donna said while giggling and jumping with excitement.

She’s been with the second man since Felicity’s father left them. And now with Quentin Lance was the first time she’s been this happy with someone in years. And the fact that Felicity supported her decision made Donna happier.

Felicity and her mom spent the whole afternoon on the sofa watching movies, eating popcorn and chilling at home. Their relationship has always been transparent, they always shared with each other everything and although Donna just told Felicity about her new relationship, Felicity couldn’t tell her mother she had sex with Oliver Queen, the son of the lastest CEO of QC and now her work partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver’s Sunday was a normal one. He received the inconvenient visit from Isabel Rochev and when he realized she was in his personal space, leaning towards him.

Isabel has been one of the most important and bigger investors for the last year at QC. And Oliver has been sleeping with her since then. They had no feelings for each other, it was all physical and when she could she would tease him until they finished it on the bed -or anywhere-. She knew his schedules, when he’d be home alone and when Thea and Moira’d be there. And Oliver was used to her just appearing at his house and starting to undress him out of nowhere.

Moira once saw them together but couldn’t say anything because well, Isabel was her best investor and she couldn’t lose that, knowing the history of QC.

Isabel pushed Oliver on the sofa, put one foot on the sofa and sat on his lap. She was wearing a tight black dress and gold stilettos.

She started nibbling his neck with kisses as he closed his eyes for a moment. When she was done with his neck, her mouth travelled to his mouth and their tongues met. Instantly, Oliver remember the day before and finally opened his eyes between the kiss. He saw Felicity. Isabel was staring at him and suddenly the dark brown eyes became eletric blue. Her dark hair falling down on her shoulders became blonde. He saw Felicity in the tight black dress, making him run his hands through the curves of her body while they kissed. And for a moment he was drowned into a fantasy. It felt as if he was circled by a bubble and everything was happening in slowmotion. All he could see was that blonde woman in front of him.

He finally came back to reality and shook his head twice until the image of Felicity got out of his sight.

“Isabel?” He asked, disappointed. For a moment he believed the woman in front of him was Felicity.

“What happened?” Isabel replied with a confused expression on her face, while he gently put her to sit on the sofa and quickly got up, straightening his shirt.

“I forgot I had umm- I had a meeting today.” He lied.

“Oliver, it’s Sunday.”

“Yeah, well” He made a pause. “It seems that Vice Presidents also work on Sundays now.”

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a moment.

“I guess I see you tomorrow then.” He added.

Isabel was looking at him, curving only one eyebrown. Something was wrong with him, he never dumped her like that. And he seemed to be enjoying their time together that day. At least throughout the 15 minutes of fantasize he had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mondays for Oliver used to be nothing more than another usual day in his life. He’d stay home all day long with some woman and go out all night with another. But now things were different. He was Vice President of Queen Consolidated and he needed to start getting his shit together. He couldn’t disappoint his mother and all the legacy his family left there.

The first goal he wanted to achieve was: never be late to work.

He and Felicity arrived at the same time at QC, at 7:30am they were already there. She glanced at Oliver, who was trying to avoid looking at her. ‘What a douche’ she thought.

She wasn’t expecting much from him after what happened two days before, but she always had that hope deep deep deep down inside that he’d be different.

The elevator arrived and Oliver gestured for Felicity to go in first. After they got in, they were followed by other 6 people, making them squish together at the back of the cabin.            Her pulse quickened as his shoulder brushed against her body. It felt so bad to be close to him but at the same time so good.

It were 5 minutes of pure tension until they reached the twelfth floor where their rooms were placed.

“Good morning, Ms Smoak and Mr Queen.” When the door opened Gerry was standing in front of them and it made Felicity jump back in surprise.

“Hi Gerry.” She said while Oliver remained in silence, only nodding his head at Gerry.

The Vice President’s room was just beside the CEO’s, separated by glass walls.

Felicity made her way to her room and Oliver to his, without even looking at each other. And when Felicity glanced at his room she saw a woman sitting on his chair, her legs up resting on the desk.

“I’m sorry, but who’s she?” Felicity asked Gerry, with raised eyebrows.

“Right. She’s one of the biggest investors at QC, Isabel Rochev.” He answered.

“Oh.” Felicity looked down. “Oh! Right, Moira mentioned her but I didn’t know she would be here.”

“No one knew, Ms Smoak. No one never knows when she’ll be here actually.”

“So she just appears out of nowhere?” Felicity looked at her, trying not to be seen by her.

“Pretty much. She seems to be more around when Mr Queen is here though.” Gerry made a pause and widened his eyes. “I should stop talking now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing here, Isabel?” Oliver glanced at Felicity’s room and straightened his tie.

Isabel got up and started walking towards him. “Well, Mr Queen, we have unfinished business to deal.” She looked around to make sure no one was looking and slapped his butt. “If you know what I mean.” She whispered in his ear.

Oliver blushed and looked at Felicity’s room again but this time their eyes met. Felicity’s eyes were begging him to stop touching Isabel and his were begging Felicity for redemption.

“No. Isabel, this is a work place.” He put his hands on her upper arms and gently moved her away from him. “It’s not right.”

“What’s wrong with you? First you dump me at your house and now this?”

“Nothing is wrong with me.” He tries his best not to look at Felicity’s direction but failed. He quickly turned his head again to face Isabel. “It’s just that I can’t screw this up. My mom is trusting me.”

“That doesn’t make sense. You seemed to enjoy fucking me before and your mom was the CEO, so...”

“But now I’m the Vice President, things are different.” Oliver made his way to the chair and sat down. “I’m asking you to just respect my decision inside of QC.”

“That means outside of QC you’re all mine then.”

Oliver winked at her, without saying anything.


	6. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Donna Smoak. Felicity gets her glasses back. And more sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Thanks to all of you that read this story! Please leave feedback, I love reading them!
> 
> Enlgish isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta’d, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

“Mr Queen?” Gerry knocked on the open glass door. “Ms Smoak wants to see you in her room.”

Oliver got up and started going towards her room.

Felicity has been practicing in her head everything she had to say to Oliver. She memorized every name of every contract he had to sign to tell him.

“So she’s your girlfriend?” Felicity’s eyes widened instantly. She spent so much time thinking about what she was gonna say to him about their work and that’s the words her mouth vomited when she opened it.

“No.” He made a pause and put his hands on his pockets. “I mean, she could be.”

Felicity shook her head. “Good. I mean, do you realize she’s one of our investors and you could screw all up if you get involved with her and then just dump her, right?” She looked at him and he had one eyebrow curved.

“Why would I dump her?”

Felicity remained quiet for a moment. “Anyway, that’s not why I asked you to come here.”

“Why did you ask me to come then?”

She pointed at the papers above her desk. “These need to be signed and reviewed by noon.” She looked at him and then at the chair in front of him, insinuating him to sit down. “So we should get started!”

After piles of paperwork, contracts signed and a lot of planning done, they needed a break. And at the time Oliver rested his head on the backrest of the chair and closed his eyes, clicking sounds on the ground echoed in the pavement and it reminded him of the first time Felicity showed up at QC.

“Am I dreaming?” He said and opened one eye to see that he wasn’t. Felicity was in front of him with her hand on her head, covering half of her eyes. And since she was sitting down, the sound of clicking stilettos on the ground should be from another person.

He opened both eyes and slowly turned his had back to see another blonde coming their direction. He shook his head in confusion, looked at Felicity and back to the other blonde.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Felicity asked with her teeth clenched, forcing a smile.

“Hi, hun. I got bored and decided to go out, explore the city, see where my baby works.” Donna glanced at Oliver. “Oh, hello, I’m Donna Smoak.” And not giving a chance for Oliver to reply she said, “And you’re Mr Queen, oh my God, I’m a big fan of your family.”

Felicity shook her head with her eyes narrowed, not believing in what was happening.

“Mr Queen was my father. Just Oliver, please.” He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. “Nice to meet you, Donna.”

“My pleasure.” Donna giggled.

“Mom, we’re working.”

“Don’t worry. We’re on our break.” Oliver said to Donna, turning to Felicity and giving her a sarcastic smile. He knew how to piss her off.

Felicity returned the sarcastic smile and gave her mother a hug.

“I get it now where Felicity got the...” He looked at both of them. “Blonde hair.”

Felicity looked at him, still hugging her mother, and mouthed ‘You’re so funny today.’

“If you’ll excuse me.” Oliver smiled at them. “Nice to meet you again, Donna.”

Donna turned her head and glanced at Oliver’s butt. “He’s a hottie, you should invest on him.”

“Mom!” Felicity exclaimed.

“Oh my God, you blushed! You like him!”

“Mom, don’t. We’re work partners and that’s all. I don’t like him. Not that I don’t like him. I don’t love him either. But I don’t like him. We work together. No, that’d never happen.” Felicity smiled nervously between her words.

“Gosh, that must be what it sounds like when people talk to me.” Donna smiled. “But you can’t deny he’s a very hot beefcake.”

“Oh my God, mom.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already night and all of the employees were already gone. Felicity has always been a hard worker and at Palmer Tech she was always the last one to leave the building. Oliver was really pushing himself to make his mother proud and didn’t leave QC until his work for the day was finished.

Their rooms were the only places that the light was turned on, iluminating the rest of the pavement that was filled with darkness.

Oliver didn’t notice they were the only ones to be at the building. He looked at the time, 30 minutes past one, he sat back in surprise and looked to his right side to see nothing but darkness and multiplied lights reflecting on the glass wall beside him.

He looked at his left to found Felicity bent over the desk, her arms crossed above a mess of papers and pens, making a nest for her head to rest on.

Both of them had a long day and they were knocked out. Felicity has been asleep for about 15 minutes since she decided to rest her eyes just for a second. And although Oliver was used to being up all night, that night specifically like a year.

He got up, turned the light of his room off and stayed still in front of Felicity’s room, resting his body on the door. As he slowly threw his weight against it, the glass made a loud noise and he quickly straightened his body.

That didn’t seem to wake her up though.

He got closer to her desk and stood in front of it, watching her sleep. Her cheek was squished against her arm and her floral top was slightly up, showing a bit of skin.

He cleared his throat in order to wake her up so they could leave. Nothing. He did it again. Still nothing. And by the third time, she was jolted awake by that sound, unconsciously throwing a pen on the ground. “My Lucky pen!” She exclaimed.

Oliver jumped back with her reaction, bent down and grabbed the red pen. “Here.”

“I wasn’t sleeping. I was just resting my eyes.” Felicity tried to convince him with her words. “What time is it?” She unlocked her phone to see 10 calls and 15 messages from her mom. “Oh my God!”

“Yeah, I lost track of time too.” He replied. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last 5 minutes.”

“I said I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Right. You were only resting your eyes.” Oliver smiled at the ground. “Anyway I came here to tell you that I’m heading out and to give you this.” He placed her glasses on the desk and slid it towards her.

Felicity didn’t know how to react, neither what to say. He was handing her glasses! The ones she forgot in his car! Where they had sex!

“Thanks. I couldn’t stand my contact lenses any longer. Not that I don’t like them. I really do, they’re total life savers, but sometimes I forget to take them off to sleep and the next day it’s just so complicated because my eyes are so dry.” She fixed her ponytail. “I prefer glasses because it’s way more practical and it kind of makes me look hot.” She looked at him. “You know, I’m really sleepy.”

“Are you?” He asked sarcastically.

“I think I’m heading out with you.” She made a pause and closed her eyes. “Not with you, WITH you. I mean, at the same time, with you.”

In Oliver’s mind he had already laid her down on the desk and kissed her bby the time she said wearing glasses made her look hot. ‘Hotter’ he thought. There was something about her babbles. Any time she did that, he just stopped listening to her and started imagining them kissing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she got up to leave he took a step closer towards her, breathing in the delicate smell of hers that always filled the air. The urge to kiss Felicity was unbearable. His hand slipped around the small of her back, pulling her closer to his chest until their lips met. He told her to keep the glasses on. It made him more excited.

Felicity’s skin felt heated by his breath as she wrapped both arms around his neck and jumped on his hips. Her teeth working his bottom lip. Oliver moved with her on his hips until she felt the desk slip beneath her legs, suddenly realizing it was late and there was no one to interrupt them.

His lips were now in her neck, nibbling it with soft kisses as her head fell back and her hands made their way to his back.

She pulled him closer to her by his tie that was already loosened. She unbuttoned half of his shirt and her hands worked their way through it under the blue shirt of his, going up and down from his stomach to his chest.

She reached down and started opening his belt as his hands grabbed the sides of her butt on the desk. One hand travelled to inside her top, smoothing her back and the other grabbed her breast, gently squeezing it.

She took one of his hands and placed it on her tight while her teeth dragged around the skin of his ear. Her warm breath against his skin made him let out a soft groan.

His steady hand slipped underneath her skirt and over her panties his fingers traced circles around her clit. Her hands reached out against the desk behind her.

“Mr Queen?” A sudden knocking on the door echoed the room.


	7. Love Is A Kick On The Crotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> First of all, sorry for the late update, I was travelling and unable to post.
> 
> I’m so glad with all the responses I’m getting with this story and I hope you’re having as much fun reading it as I’m having writing it. So, here’s another chapter. Enjoy it!
> 
> Introduction of John Diggle.
> 
> Enlgish isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta’d, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

“Mr Queen?” A sudden knocking on the door echoed the room.

His lids opened violently. His heart was pounding, his eyes so wide. He looks down to see his dick hard.

“Mr Queen?” He heard again followed by another knocking.

“Just a minute!” He exclaimed as he wrapped the sheets around his hips to hide the hardness.

He slightly opened the door and trying to hide himself behind it, he asked what Michelle, the woman who takes care of the house, wanted.

“Your alarm went off three times. And I thought you’d like me to tell you that if you don’t be ready in 5 minutes, you’ll be late for work, Mr Queen.”

Oliver got ready as quickly as he could. He took a quick cold shower and put on the suit that was hanging on the wide window, above his shoes.

While he made his way downstairs the thought about his dream came into his head. He was dreaming of Felicity. More than that, he was dreaming of having sex with Felicity. He knew he was attracted to her, but not on that level. What was going on with him?

“Mr Queen, I thought you should know that Mr Diggle is here.” Michelle ran down the stairs after him.

Oliver glanced at the door to see his old friend John Diggle standing next to it. After Tommy’s death, John was one of the few people that remained in Oliver’s life for a while. But still, after all the people he’s lost, Oliver learned how to be a rock and didn’t let anyone, not even John, in his life.

“Hey man!” John exclaimed, going for a hug.

Oliver is definitely not a hugger but since he and John haven’t seen each other in years, he went for it.

“What brings you here?” Oliver said pulling out from the hug.

“Well, I thought since we haven’t seen each other in so long I could come congratulate you for being the new VP and give you a ride to work.” John smiled and tapped on Oliver’s shoulder.

“Thanks, man. We can catch up on the way. I’m running late.”

“Already?” John asked, making fun of him.

Oliver replied him with a little smile and they made their way to John’s car.

“So, I’ve heard the new CEO is very intelligent.”

“Yes, she’s-” Oliver made a pause. “She’s ok.”

John looked at Oliver. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Oliver replied and turned his head to the window. “She just pisses me off once in a while.”

Oliver was quiet for a moment. “Let’s talk about you. How are you? What have you been doing? Are you seeing someone?”

“Of course. I was waiting for you to ask that. Oliver Queen isn’t Oliver Queen if he doesn’t ask about women.” John smiled. “I’m great. I’ve been working in a security company and I think I found the love of my life. Other than that, just chilling.”

“You what?” Oliver looked at him. “John Diggle is in love?”

Oliver met John in a strip club some years ago and since then John used to be his partner at night outs. Oliver just couldn’t believe that the man who used to sleep with a bunch of girls in now settled in with just one.

“Believe it or not, Lyla’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

“Wow. I’m happy for you, man.”

They talked about their lives and what happened to them in the past years all path long to QC. John managed to go in the fastest itinerary and still, Oliver arrived an hour late.

“Thanks for the ride, man. It was nice catching up with you.” Oliver went for a handshake.

“Let’s go out sometime, you have to meet Lyla.”

Oliver got out of the car feeling happy. He wasn’t used to having a friend this close and now he was finally reuniting with John. And he was glad that his friend was happy too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Oliver got to the 12th floor Felicity was on her room, red pen on her mouth, legs crossed under the desk and glasses hanging on the tip of her nose. He just couldn’t avoid remembering his dream by seeing her like that.

He shook his head to make the image on his head go away and as he walked he glanced over at her face, she was looking back at him. Her face smoldering underneath her stony expression, her narrowed eyes staring at his. One thing Felicity couldn’t bear with was delay.

He knew she was mad at him about his delay, little did she know she was the reason for him to be late. He turned his head and went to his room, a pile of paper was waiting for him on the desk.

His phone beeped at the moment he sat down and Felicity’s name was appearing on the screen.

‘You’re late.’

He looked at her through the glass wall, her head was tilted a little and her eyes still narrowed looking at her phone.

‘I know.’ He replied her message.

She turned her head to face him, mouth wide open in disbelief. He wished he hasn’t sent that.

Felicity got up from her chair, took out a pile of paper and made her way to his room, the clicking sound of her stilettos was higher that day for some reason.

He sat still, not moving one muscle on his indifferent face.

She stood in front of his desk. The urge to hit him was big but she couldn’t even say anything. She let out an ‘argh’ and knocked her foot firmily on the ground.

“I knew you’d be like this.” She said.

“Like what?”

“Late!” She breathed out. “This is our second week working here and you’re already arriving late.”

“I had-” He looked at the ground. “I had some problems earlier today.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t more important than work.”

“You know what?” He looked at her. “It really wasn’t. Let’s get to work.”

“Here. These were speacially delivered for you.” She placed the pile of paper on his desk. “Meeting with the board at noon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun sank lower in the sky, the light of day drained away and night had come around again too soon. This time Oliver stayed there until late to catch up the hour late. And Felicity, well, Felicity always stays there until late. Felicity wasn’t having a good day that day. First, Oliver’s late for work knowing they had a bunch of stuff to do. Second, the meeting with the board wasn’t successful. Felicity and Oliver wanted to implement some things with QC’s investors but the board didn’t agree with them and thought it’d be too risky. And third, her mom just left the city. And although Felicity wasn’t used to her mom being so close to her, she felt like a part of her was leaving with Donna.

The stillness was interrupted by footsteps echoing the building announcing their arrival. Felicity looked at Oliver with a confused face. Both of them wondered who would that be since it was almost midnight and they were the only ones still working there.

At the moment the shadow that was approaching appears, Felicity quickly got up from the chair, letting a few papers fall down. It was like she was seeing a ghost. Her mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by her eyes. Years ago passing by through her eyes in a flash. She looked away, then looked back to see if Cooper was still there. He was.

Oliver noticed Felicity’s shock and follwed her slow footsteps with his eyes.

Again, Felicity wasn’t having a good day that day.

“What are you doing here?” She asked in confusion. “How did you know I’d be here?”

“I came here to say that I still love you” Cooper said, walking closer towards her as she stepped back.

“How dare you?” She asked. “After all you’ve done.” She started walking towards him. “I asked you to forget me and all we’ve had together.”

Oliver was hearing eveything from his room, with his head down, looking at all the papers he had on the table. So many urgent papers on the desk but Felicity’s conversation with her ex boyfriend seemed more important.

“And I tried. I tried to forget you.” He tried to grab her hand.

“Don’t touch me.” She exclaimed as Oliver got up from the chair and started approaching her.

“Are you okay?” Oliver whispered.

She nodded.

Cooper took a step back and shook his head. “Two months ago I saw you walking on the street and since then I couldn’t get you out of my mind.” He made a pause. “And now that you’re the CEO I thought I could run for VP and we can live our dream that was working together.”

“No. Don’t even start.”

“Felicity...” He pulled her closer to him.

She quickly turned her head to the side, trying to avoid meeting his lips, put both hands, fists clenched, on his chest and pushed him back, kicking his crotch. “I said don’t touch me.”

Oliver stood in front of Cooper, who was struggling to stay still because of the pain and when he did stay still, Oliver punched him on the face, throwing him back to fall on the sofa.

“Security!” Oliver shouted. “Take this man and never let him in this building again.”

“Who even are you?” Cooper asked with both hands in his back being held by two Strong men.

“The Vice President.” Oliver replied.


	8. Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackout, Thealicity and some other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying this work so far and here’s another chapter for you!
> 
> Enlgish isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

“Are you alright?” Olived asked her.

“Yes. My foot hurts a bit but I’m fine.” Felicity answered with a smirk.

“That was a nice kick.” Oliver said while massaging his right hand.

“That was a nice punch.” She said. “Why did you punch him though? I had it handled.”

“Well, he is the kind of man I used to be, you know.” He looked at his hurting hand. “And now seeing him do that to you, I felt like shit. Because I used to be the one who got kicked on the crotch.”

For a moment Felicity’s expression softened, she felt so comfortable that it seemed that she was laying in pillow mountains. She didn’t know that side of his. She’s never imagined he had that kind of side. The soft and bright side. She wished he’d be like that all the time. But he wouldn’t be Oliver Queen if he was.

“You know what?” She sat down on the sofa and rested her whole body. “I thought this day was awful and couldn’t get worse but it was actually a pretty good day.”

“I think we should go home and rest now.” He sat down next to her. “I mean, not together. We should go home separately.”

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments.” Felicity giggled. “I’ll turn the computers off.” As she got up and walked to her room.

But before she had the chance to hit the off button, the computer died and the whole floor was plunged into darkness. “What th-” She muttered under her breath. She looked around in confusion for a few moments, before raising her voice. “Oliver? What’s going on?” She yelled through to Oliver who was still on the sofa.

“I don’t know, it’s probably a powercut.” He yelled back, getting up and trying to figure out where he was stepping.

His steps so low Felicity couldn’t know he was approaching her desk. And after he hit his foot on the corner of the desk, Felicity let out an “Oh my God!”.

“It’s me, it’s me.” He said.

The only thing they could see were the city lights outside the building. It barely illuminated their faces.

“It seems that the only place without energy is here.” He looked by the window. “The other buildings look fine.”

“I think we should check it out downstairs.”

“Sure. I have a flashlight in the drawer.” He looked around once again. “If I can get there.”

“Well, you got here.” She played.

“Good point.” He added.

“Wait, I can light you with my phone.” She grabbed her phone and unblocked the screen as they made their way to his room.

They were standing next to each other, Felicity illuminating the drawer while he tried to open it.

“I think it’s stuck.”

“Great.” She whispered.

He pulled the handle once more with more strength and it opened abruptly, hitting Felicity’s phone and throwing it on the ground.

“Sorry.” He said as both of them got down to grab the phone.

Their hands touched the phone at the same time and their fingers slightly intertwined. Oliver looked intensely in her eyes with an inviting glance as he bent forwards hoping for a kiss.

She stared at his deep look for a while, his face slightly illuminated by the light coming from the phone she had in hand, when the memory of a few days ago came to her mind. _‘A mistake’_ she thought. The only person who knew she had sex with Oliver was Curtis although he didn’t approve it, he was very understanding with her when she told him and he made she feel like it didn’t happen. Of course the thought about “not happening” didn’t last long. And she didn’t want to risk that to happen again. She didn’t fully trust Oliver anymore. She never did fully trust him, but although she had hopes he was a better person now, she wasn’t willing to be hurt again.

Her head slightly bent backwards with his intention and she looked down before getting up. “We should go check it out.”

He kept the same position he was, looking at the ground for a moment when he cleared his throat and got up after her, straightening his suit. He was starting to truly know her. At the same time he knew she was hurt and vulnerable, he knew she was a strong and decided woman. And he noticed that by her response, she is strong enough not to run back to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They made their way thirteenth floors down by the stairs to where all the equipments were located. Oliver didn’t know shit about technology but tried his best to help Felicity.

She started doing her thing, checking all the configurations of the cables. “Weird.”

“What?” He asked, confused.

“Every cable is where it should be.” She looked up and pointed to the computers. “The problem is probably there.” As she got up and walked towards the big screens.

“Weirder.” She said.

He looked confused by looking at all the numbers and codes on the screen. “What is it?”

“Cooper.” She whispered.

“What’s with him?”

“He broke into our system.” She said while moving her hands quickly on the keyboard.

“How?” Oliver asked.

“Well, Cooper’s graduated from MIT with me. That’s when we met. And dated.” She made a pause without looking away from the screen. “We used to be hacktivists.”

As she said that the whole room lightened up.

“But I’ve always been better than him.” She added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Felicity stepped in her apartment, her phone buzzed with a message from Thea that made Felicity worry. ‘I need to talk to you’.

Thea never sent that kind of message, but when she did, it was serious and important. So Felicity replied as soon as possible. ‘What is it? Are you okay?’

They exchanged messages for about half an hour before wishing good night for each other.

‘So, tomorrow 10am?’  
‘Yep. See ya tomorrow.’

They agreed on having coffee the next day together so they could talk and catch up with each other’s lives since it’s been a while they didn’t have proper friends time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Thea arrived to the coffee house Felicity was already there -as always. That day she took the morning off so she and Thea could spent some time together. They chatted a while, told each other about their weeks, Felicity told Thea about the whole Cooper thing when Felicity finally asked Thea what was it so urgent she needed to talk to her.

“So, you and my brother-” Thea started with a sarcastic smirk.

“What about us?” Felicity asked in antecipation.

Thea’s eyes widened. “You had sex!”

“What? No!” Felicity carefully looked around to make sure no one heard Thea’s loud voice. “Okay, yes. Who told you?” She whispered, leaning closer to her.

“Curtis told me.” Thea made a pause when she noticed Felicity had furrowed eyebrows and slightly tilted her head. “You know, Curtis.”

“I can’t believe he told you.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Thea said.

Felicity shrugged. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that with you. I mean, with your brother.” She shook her head. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m not mad at you for having sex with my brother. I always thought it would happen, to be honest.”

“Hey!” Felicity exclaimed.

“I’m just upset that you didn’t tell me.”

“I’m sorry.” Felicity looked at the ground. “Really. It’s just that, I don’t know, it feels strange to me to tell you that-” She made a pause and whispered. “I had sex with your brother.”

“Felicity.” Thea grabbed Felicity’s hand. “You should’ve told me exactly because of you had sex with my brother.” Thea stared at her. “Promise me you’ll never be unconfortable with telling me things like that happened with my brother.”

“I promise.” Felicity made a pause and took it for granted. “Hey, but I never said it’ll happen again. Just for the record.”

“Alright.” Thea lowered her voice tone and said sarcastically.

Felicity also once told Thea she would never in a million years have sex with Oliver.

“Was it good though?” Thea asked.

Felicity stared at Thea with no words on her mouth, her brain stopped thinking for a moment and she couldn’t formulate any sentence. Only one word came to her mind, a word that described the way he made her feel when their bodies were pressed into each other’s. “Great.” Her eyes widened as she noticed what she just said. “I mean, it was okay. Average.” And nodded.

Thea was smiling at her. It was like she just had a vision of the future and at that moment Thea knew what she was getting into.

“Let’s talk about you now, please.” Felicity started, nervously. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great. Couldn’t have been better, to be honest.”

“Wow. It’s been long since I’ve heard that for the last time.” Felicity smiled. “Tell me eveything.”

Thea told Felicity that she’s seeing a guy named Roy and that he’s perfect for her. And he was, actually. Roy was sweet, funny and had the perfect amount of sexiness. Thea hasn’t been this happy since forever, he really made her happy and the time they spent together seemed to go so fast, but so damn well spent.

They chatted until 1pm, when Felicity had to leave for work. They only spent some hours together but it felt like years. They couldn’t be more grateful for that.

Felicity felt renewed. It was like the weight of the world was taken off her shoulders. Until she stepped in Queen Consolidant.   


	9. What Really Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver apologizes to Felicity. Dyla + Oliver dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This chapter is more turned to Oliver’s side of the story. Introduction of Lyla.
> 
> Enjoy it! :D
> 
> Enlgish isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta’d, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

Felicity arrived at QC and directed herself to the elevator booth. She heard at least five ‘Good afternoon, Ms Smoak. There’s been a problem’ in the way, which went in one ear and went out the other. The pressure of being CEO finally hit her. She had so much stuff to do that day that for a moment she regretted taking the morning off. In every floor she remembered each thing she had to get done and solved. Some things she was relieved she could count on Oliver, she just had to find a way to get away with the tension that’s been going on with them. But other things should be done by her and only her.

_Perks of being CEO._

The elevator finally stopped on the twelfth floor. That afternoon Felicity wished it didn’t. And she walked to her room to find no one else but Isabel Rochev sitting on her chair. Yes, on her chair.

Felicity glanced at Oliver’s room to find an explanation for why Isabel was there, but he wasn’t there. “Today of all days” Felicity whispered to herself.

“Hi, Isabel.” She said with a forced little smile on her face. “What brings you here?”

“Ms. Smoak.” Isabel greeted her. “Oliver invited me over and I came to give him a visit.” She glanced right into Felicity’s eyes with an intimidating look. “And of course, check on my investments.”

“Sure you came for that.” Felicity thought, trying to mask her resentment. How could he do that? He knew she wouldn’t be there during the morning and invited fucking Isabel Rochev over. “Where is Oliver, by the way?” She asked.

“He went to the bathroom.” Isabel answered. “He um- He had a problem.”

Felicity shook her head, avoiding any thoughts about it. She was angry enough.

“Let’s begin the business.” Felicity said, staring deeply into Isabel’s eyes, insinuating for her to leave her chair.

“Oh. Right.” Isabel said while getting up with a unpleasant look.

Felicity started showing her all the numbers and statistics of her investments. Every money that got in and every money that got out.

As both of them were focused and amazed by the rain of numbers in front of them, Oliver walked in after kocking on the glass door.

“Am I interrupting?” He asked.

“Yes” and “no” were said at the same time by Felicity and Isabel, in that order, as the three of them exchanged confused looks.

“Okay.” Oliver stared up.

“You can come in, babe.” Isabel said.

“Pfff. Babe.” Felicity rolled her eyes and murmured.

“What?” Isabel asked.

“I just said that you’re in a great shape.” Felicity said, noticing Oliver’s confused stare at her, as she shook her head.

“Thanks. I work out a lot.” Isabel replied, looking at her own body. “You should try sometime, it’s really rejuvenating.”

“Is she trying to hint something?” Felicity thought as she slightly tilted her head, imagining what it would be like to kick Isabel’s ass. If it wasn’t for the big investments Isabel did, Felicity’s already kicked her ass out of the building.

Felicity glanced at Oliver, who was cracking up inside but managed to keep a straight face. She knew he was liking the situation, so she broke his silence. “Are you just gonna stand there?” And by that he knew what he had to do.

“Right.” He said. “I’ll grab the papers in my room.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unexpected meeting with Isabel lasted an hour and a half. Although she wasn’t there for the purpose of discussing business, it was a good meeting and they could advance many subjects. Right after she left, John Diggle walked in the building, almost bumping into each other in the elevator.

“Sorry.” He said, receiving nothing but an unpleasant look from her.

He arrived at the twelfth floor and Oliver was already in his room, legs crossed under the table and a focused face. ‘Maybe I should’ve text him first.’ John thought.

Oliver glanced at the corridor to see his friend standing there. He nodded and made his way to greet John.

“Hey.”

“Hi, man.” They shook hands. “Are you busy? I should’ve text you.”

“No. It’s okay.” Oliver gave him a little smile. A smile John hasn’t seen in months.

“Look, man. I moved in with Lyla.” John smiled with happiness.

“I’m so happy for you, man!” Oliver cheered.

“Yeah, I know. It’s been good days.” John looked at the ground and shook his head, not believing he was experiencing the most amazing days of his life. “I’m not a fan of texting, that’s why I came here. I told Lyla about you and she wants to meet you, so what about dinner tonight? At our place?”

“That sounds great.” Oliver smiled and tapped on his shoulder. “I’ll take the wine.”

“Is 9 good for you?” John asked.

“Perfect.” As Oliver said that, John realised he was getting his old friend back. He knew everything Oliver’s been through and he knew it hasn’t been easy for him the past years. But John was there for him, even from far away, Oliver always felt the presence of John with him.

They chatted for a while before John left, his work break was almost ending. Oliver returned to his room, did some work and took some papers to Felicity.

“Thanks.” She said and he nodded with a smirk.           “Who was that?”

“Who?” Oliver asked.

“The guy who came earlier.”

“Oh. He’s John Diggle. He’s my-” He made a pause. “Friend.”

Felicity’s eyes widened, letting Oliver know that she was surprised.

“He seems like a good guy.” She looked at the ground. “He really likes you, you know.”

“How do you know that?”

“I could tell by the way he was speaking to you. He seemed to be so proud to have you as a-” She looked up. “Friend.”

‘Damn it’ Oliver thought. Felicity always knew what to say, at the right times. His eyes were begging to tear up but he was too proud to do that in front of her so he just smiled and nodded, looking at the ground.

“About that.” He started. “I-I’m sorry for what I’ve said and done for you.” He looked at the ground. “And I shouldn’t have invited Isabel over.” He made a pause. “I hope we can be-” He looked at her, struggling to say what he was about to say. “Friends.”

He knew he couldn’t be friends with her. The law of physics didin’t let them to be friends. So many years have gone by and they never been friends for once. Can they be now?

Her head snapped back a little by hearing him said that. “Are you, Oliver Queen, actually apologizing?” She made a pause. “To me?”

“Yeah, yeah. You and I know things between us haven’t been...good. And I’m kind of tired of that. So, don’t make me say it again.” He smiled and looked around, leaving the room.

Felicity watched him leave her room with a big smile on her face, not really believeing what just happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For Oliver’s luck, work that day hasn’t been heavy on him. He was done by 8pm, which made him have time to go home, take a shower and get ready for the dinner at Diggle and Lyla’s. He had time, but it didn’t mean he arrived there on time.

John has made his specialty: tagliatelle with tomato basil sauce, sprinkled with parmesan. It was so simple, but John made it in a way it was the best of the world. And the red wine Oliver took was perfect to match the food.

“It’s ready.” John shouted while Oliver and Lyla chatted in the balcony.

“Wow. It smells amazing.” Lyla said.

“It really does.” Oliver smiled, holding a glass of wine. “Since when you cook, man?”

“Always, mate. It’s my secret.” John joked. “Or did you think you were the only one of the group who cooked?” They smiled.

“Yeah, I could think Tommy would be good at cooking, but you, man, I never imagined you holding a pan.” Oliver jokes back and they laugh.

“You have to come back and try the Spring Chicken Pie he makes.” Lyla added.

Oliver looked at John with a surprised expression. “I’ll be glad to. But next time it’ll be at my place. And I’ll cook Cheesy Leeks à la Oliver, as I like to call it.”

“We’ll be glad.” John said.

“Please.” Lyla said, insinuating for Oliver to serve himself some of what was on the table.

He took some of the pasta and some of the greek salad Lyla’s made before she and John took some of the food too.

“It tastes incredible.” Oliver said. “Everything is perfect.”

“Thanks.” John tapped on his shoulder.

“We’re very glad you came, Oliver. It’s a pleasure having you here.” Lyla smiled.

“Thank you guys for inviting me over.” Oliver thanked.

“No problem. You’re like my brother, man.” John said as Oliver smiled back at him.

“So Oliver, I told Johnny to invite your girlfriend too, why didn’t she come?”

Oliver looked at John with a confused expression. “What girlfriend?”

“The one who works with you. I forgot her name-” Lyla started.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked.

“No, Isabel. Isabel is her name.” Lyla added.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Oliver said, still confused.

“Oh. I saw it somewhere that you two were dating.” Lyla nodded, in confusion too. “The media.”

John didn’t know he wasn’t dating Isabel too. He was going to ask Oliver before about it, but he knew Oliver and he knew he would tell him when he was ready.

“I’ll ask my manager to check on that. But we’re not dating.” Oliver smiled, nervously.

“Are you seeing anyone though?” John asked.

“No. Anyone.” Oliver looked at the ground. “I mean, I had something with Isabel and maybe some paparazzi saw it, but it was nothing. I don’t even have feelings for her.”

“As long as you’re happy.” Lyla added and Oliver smiled. “Who wants dessert?” She asked as getting up and making her way to the kitchen.

One thing John couldn’t cook was dessert. He always managed to burn it, so this part Lyla took care of.

“Hey, man. I have something to tell you.” John whispered, slightly leaning foward.

Oliver nodded, giving him space to tell whatever he needed to tell him.

John put his hand in his pocket and took out a little black leather box.             “I’m gonna ask Lyla to marry me.” He whispered, while opening the little box.

“Wow. It’s beautiful, man.” Oliver said, smiling. “I’m so happy for you. You two deserve the best.”

Oliver could see the happiness in John’s eyes, which were shining with joy.

John glanced at Lyla, who was coming back from the kitchen holding three small bowls of chocolate mousse with raspberry topping, and managed to quickly put the little box back in his pocket without Lyla seeing it.

“Here.” Lyla said, placing the small bowls on the table.

“Thanks, honey.” John replied.

“Thank you, Lyla. It’s delicious.” Oliver said after scooping out another spoon of chocolate mousse and half a raspberry from the bowl.

They had dessert, some more wine and chatted for another hour before Oliver headed home.

Laying on bed and relaxing that day for Oliver was different from the other days, it was a feeling he never experienced. He was grateful for his friend and he was happy, a feeling that deep down inside he missed having. The moment his head landed on the pillow, he came to realize what was really important in his life: his family and friends. He came to realize he can’t mourn the people he’s lost forever, he needs to do something about it and honor the people that are in his life, by his side. And by that, he was willing to try and have a friendship with one of the people he never could, Felicity. Fighting with her and being so full of himself wasn’t worth. Sadly, he didn’t realize it soon enough and he had to suffer to develop himself, hurting himself and another people in the way. But at the end of the day, he’s lucky to just experience this development.


	10. Please, stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver are trying to be friends. She invites him over to hang out with Thea and Curtis. Will this be successfull?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying this work so far and here’s another chapter for you! I'm trying to write longer chapters, so let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I hope you all enjoyed this week's episode of Arrow *wink*
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta’d, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

Oliver has decided he would give people more chances in his life and that meant Felicity too, even though it’d be hard to. And after he apologized to her, she was willing to give him another chance. She never saw him do that once. And actually, he never did.  

Felicity looked focused on whatever she was doing that morning. She also looked a bit nervous, she couldn’t manage to stop hitting her lucky pen on the table, making an annoying sound she wouldn’t care about. Almost eight in the morning and Oliver hasn’t arrived yet. Their work time started at 8am and after Felicity told him to never be late again, he strictly followed her instructions. She looked at the corridor every time the elevator’s door made a sound.

She was still looking when at 8 o’clock sharp he finally arrived. She tried to dissemble herself and seem occupied with her work as he passed by her room and entered his.

“Hey.” She said hoping Oliver’d hear her from his room, but had no response. “Oliver!” She shouted and he finally looked at her.

“Do you um- wanna hang out with my friends tonight? I mean, not with my friends. I’ll be there too. And my friends.”

Oliver couldn’t hear anything she said, he knew words were coming out of her mouth but he was the worst in reading lips, so he just stared at her with a confused face.

She realized she was talking to herself, grabbed her phone and started typing.

‘Do you wanna hang out with me and my friends tonight?’

His phone beeped with her name on the screen.

‘Are you asking me out on a date? :O’ He replied her message and looked at her through the glass wall. She was staring at him with an annoyed expression as her phone beeped once more.

‘Jk :P Where and what time?’

Felicity smiled at the ground, looked at him and mouthed “nine at mine”. Oliver looked confused so she just lifted her hands up and raised nine fingers and then pointed to herself, which he responded with a message to her.

‘I’ll be there :)’

She didn’t know he was an emoji type of guy but apparently, he was. And in a way that made her think he was cute.

The friends Felicity was talking about were Thea and Curtis. Felicity thought it’d be nice for Oliver to hang out more with his sister and get to know Curtis. And since they were trying to build a friendship, this was an opportunity to develop it.

They could’ve gone to Felicity’s apartment together, right after they finished work but that would be too much too soon. 

Felicity headed home and took a shower, the tension from work seemed to go down the drain together with the water. The steam from the hot water made her muscles relax and the pressure on her shoulders disappear. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, her shoulders still pink from the water. Her hair dripping wet, forming little pools around her feet.

After drying her hair, she rushed out of the bathroom. Her skin felt the temperature difference from the hot steam filling the bathroom to the coolness of the bedroom and a run of goose bumps appeared on her warm body. She grabbed nice cotton underwear, a comfy light blue sweater that was slightly bigger than her and sweatpants. But that’s the look she’d wear when Oliver Queen wouldn’t come to her home. She shook her head, put the sweatpants back in the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of jeans that had some holes on the tight area and put it on.

She heard the door bell and quickly looked at the time at her phone.

“Oh frack!” She exclaimed. She had nothing prepared, it was already 9pm and the only thing she’s done was take a shower and put on some clothes.

She put on her panda slippers and went to get the door. “Hi...What are you doing here so early?”

“Umm, you said to be here at 9. I’m here at 9.” He said, in confusion.

“Oh, right. I just thought-” She shook her head. “Come in.”

He glanced at her slippers, smiled and stepped in the apartment, looking around. “Isn’t Thea here yet?”

“You should know you’re not the only one who arrives late in your family.” She smiled. “I forgot to tell you that 9 means 10.”

“What do you mean?” He snuck a look at her outfit, without her notice. “And also, I’m getting better at it.”

“Well, Thea and Curtis always arrive an hour late so...” She explained.

“I see.” He glances around. “So, where can I put this?” And lifted the bottle of wine he took.

“Wow, this is a fancy one. I can tell by the bottle. Not that I’m a wine expert or anything, it’s just that I really like drinking wine and I’ve seen a lot of bottles...Of...Wine.” She looked at Oliver’s face and he was smiling at her babbling. “You can put it on the kitchen counter.”

He placed the bottle on the counter. “You have a nice place here.”

“Yeah, it’s not a mansion. But it’s great.”

“I imagined your apartment being different.” He started.

“How?” She said while fixing the cushions on the sofa.

“I imagine it’d be like computers and different kind of technologies everywhere.”

She laughed and looked at him by the tip of her glasses. “I’m more than just a geek with hacker abilities, Queen.”

“Yeah, I know that.” He smiled back at her and a moment of silence came.

“So, do you wanna open the wine?” She asked.

“It’s your call.” He answered.

“I’ll always say yes for wine.” She made her way to the kitchen, grabbed two glasses and went to open the bottle. She couldn’t find the corkscrew to open it so she just had to work her way with a knife.

“Do you want me to?” He pointed at the bottle.

“Nah, I’m good.” She answered and inserted the knife back and forth into the cork, using very little downward pressure and then put the knife into the side of the cork until it finally came up for her to grab it with her free hands.

“I’m very admired by your skills at opening a bottle of wine.” He said while she poured some of it in the glasses.

“Well, like I said. I really like wine.” She smiled while handing him a glass.

Felicity finished her first glass and her cheeks were already rosy. She looked at the time at her phone to see that it was 9:40, which meant she still hasn’t prepared anything and Thea and Curtis should be there in 20 minutes.

“Oh my God. Frack frack frack.” She started walking around the room, nervously.

“What happened?” Oliver asked, worried.

“Thea and Curtis should be on their way and I haven’t prepared any food. Not that I always prepare something to eat, I don’t really cook, you know. But I always order something but now it’s too late and they must be already comin-”

“Wait, calm down. I can help you with something.” He interrupted her babbling, trying to calm her down. “What do you have?”

She finally stopped walking around, took a breath and started looking around the kitchen. “I have bananas, tomatoes, berries, feta, onions, toast, avocado...”

“Okay, okay. So we can do smashed avocado toast with feta.”

“What? Do you even know how to make that?” She asked, doubting his cooking skills.

“I’m more than a rich guy on a suit, Smoak.”

She smiled and gabbed the toast, avocado and feta and put everything on the counter.

“We’ll need tableware, Felicity.” He laughed as she gabbed forks, knifes and plates.

She was nervous, he could see that. “Hey, relax. It’ll take us like 5 minutes to get it done.”

She smiled back at him. “Thanks for helping.”

“It’s nothing.” He smiled. “Can you place the toasts on the plate, please?”

“Sure.” She grabbed the toasts and started placing them on the plate. “I also know how to cut things, you know.” She smiled.

He laughed at her and shook his head while cutting the avocado and removing all the green from inside. “You can cut the feta into small pieces if you want.”

She started doing it while watching Oliver smash the avocado in front of her and the toasts were ready just in time.

When she finished it, she looked up to see that he was looking at her as well. They stood there, looking at each other in complete silence. The kind of silence they were used to, but this time it was different. They were different, it seemed like they were looking through each other and for the first time he could feel what she was feeling, like he could read her thoughts. And for the first time he saw her in a different way. He didn’t feel the need to kiss her or touch her. He felt the need to protect her, be by her side. Maybe that time he realized his true feelings for her and that she was good to him. His world could’ve turned upside down when she walked that corridor, but he was glad for that. And despite of all the confusion in his head, ‘is it because we’re friends now?’, he didn’t feel any different. He just wanted to be there, with her.

And Felicity could actually know what he was thinking just by looking at his blue eyes. His eyes were softer, like they were inviting her to jump in his soul and know everything about it. By that she knew he was so much more than just a rich man on a suit who knew who to cook. Deep down he was this cute and vulnerable man who has been through so much and although his mistakes, she was willing to help him go through anything else.

Their staring was interrupted by the loud door bell, bringing them back to reality, making Oliver to look away and Felicity to shake her head. 

“Now I understand what you meant by 9 means 10.” He smiled as she made her way to get the door.

“Hey guys!” Felicity exclaimed after opening the door for Thea and Curtis to come in.

“Hi Felicity!” The agave her a hug and glanced at Oliver, who was standing by the kitchen counter. “And Oliver?”

“Hi, speedy.” Oliver said.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I invited Oliver to come tonight.” Felicity pointed at Oliver and looked at her friends.

Curtis looked at Thea, giving her a smirk and Thea slightly winked at him.

“Hey! Curtis!” Felicity said with her jaw clenched, pulling him for a hug.

“Curtis, this is my brother Oliver. Oliver, this is our friend Curtis.” Thea said, patting on Oliver’s shoulder.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Queen.” Curtis said, going for a handshake.

“Just Oliver, please. Mr Queen was my father.” They shook hands. “Nice to meet you too, Curtis.”

“Thea, you never told me your bother cooked!” Felicity said to Thea, grabbing a toast and giving it a bite.

“That’s because I couldn’t talk about him-” Thea was interrupted by Felicity slightly choking on her toast.

Oliver’s eyes widened and his head turned to the ground.

Curtis was confused, Felicity never brought up her past with Oliver with him because for her, the past would stay in the past. She only told him about the time they had sex in Oliver’s car and that’s all Curtis knew, but by that reaction he could tell something happened between them in the past.

“So I see you two have been drinking.” Curtis said, trying to ease the moment but only making things worse. “What I wanted to say is that this is a great wine.”

“Since when do you drink wine?” Thea asked Curtis, lifiting one eyebrow.

“Are you okay?” Oliver whispered to Felicity while Thea and Curtis discussed the wine situation.

“Yes.” Felicity answered, not really looking at him.

“If you want I can go home. I understand this can be awkward.” Oliver said, grabbing his coat that was thrown over the back of the sofa.

“No. Please, stay.” She finally looked at him and he put the coat back where it was.


	11. The Key To Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the dinner + something about Oliver car keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> As you can notice (or already noticed) I’m really (emphasis on really) bad with summaries, so I’m so sorry about that lol but you’ll see what I’m talking about and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Feedbacks are always welcomed so please leave you comment letting me know what you think about it!
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Not beta’d, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

“Here guys.” Felicity grabbed the almost empty bottle of wine and poured into their glasses.

Not into Curtis’ glass though. He didn’t drink wine, really. That’s why he’s been drinking gin and tonic that night, since they could remember.

The toasts were gone, only crumbs and bits of smashed avocado on the plate. Felicity looked through the window to see flashes coming from outside. For a moment she thought it could be raining, but quickly her mind went somewhere else and forgot about that. It was probably the wine getting to her brain and making she sees things.

They were talking and laughing at Curtis’ stories that Thea waved her hand in the air, as a sign of apology for laughing so hard.

In between that, Oliver’s phone beeped. He got up to look for it, he forgot he left it on the kitchen counter among tablecloths and cutlery after his and Felicity’s second glass of wine. And when he finally found it, it beeped again in his hand. John’s sent him a message.

‘Hey, man. Where are you?’

‘Hi. I’m at- ”Oliver stopped typing for a moment. ‘A friend’s house. Why?’

‘I have great news. Can we meet up?’ John replied. 

‘Sure, man. I’ll meet you at the Fern Garden in 10.’

Fern Garden was a park in Felicity’s neighborhood and kind of near John’s house too. They could get there just fine in 10 minutes.

“Guys, I’m heading out.” Oliver announced.

“Why?” Felicity and Thea asked at the same time.

“John said he has news to tell me.” He looked at Thea and looked at Felicity.

Felicity got up, fixing her jeans. “I’ll open the door for you.” And smiled.

Oliver said goodbye and hugged Thea and Curtis. “Don’t be home too late.” He said to Thea while going towards the door.

“Alright, mom.” Thea said, smiling at him.

Felicity held the door opened for him to leave and after he did, she looked at her friends who were talking to each other and got out of the apartment, closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

“Thanks again for helping me tonight.” She said.

He smiled at the ground. “You know you don’t need to thank me.”

“I know.” She slightly shook her head. “Yeah.”

As usual every conversation of them ends with an awkward silence and that time it wasn’t different.

“So…” He started. “I should umm, go.”

She brushed the hair away from her face. “Right. You don’t wanna be late for the news.” And smiled at him.

He slowly approached her and when their bodies were almost pressed against each other, he hugged her. He could feel the warmth of her cheek on his slightly cold neck, his beard brushing her hair and his arms perfectly wrapping her like it was made just for it.

By hugging Felicity, Oliver pictured everything bad and wrong he’s done in his life and regretted it. He didn’t know why but that night he could be the best version of himself. Being around Thea, Curtis and Felicity made him happy. And mostly Felicity, she had this impact on him and he was so grateful for it. Months ago his life was a nightmare but at the moment Felicity walked in that corridor he felt a beacon of light, even if it took some time to fully show up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting there, Oliver waited 5 more minutes until John arrived. John was sparkling, Oliver could tell from distance that John did have great news to tell.

“Hey, brother!” John said with a big smile on his face.

“Hey, man. How are you?” Oliver responded John’s hug.

“I’m great and you?”

“I’m pretty good.” Oliver pulled out from the hug. “So, what’s the great news?”

“So…” John started. “Remember the ring I showed you the other day?”

“Yes…” Oliver answered, intrigued.

“Um- It’s on Lyla’s finger now.” John looked at the ground then back to Oliver and smiled.

John’s eyes were shining, he was so happy to share with Oliver the happiest thing that happened in his life. He never thought he could love somebody as much as he loves Lyla. It’s not only love, he admires her, understands her, trusts her, she has fully access to his heart and he has fully access to hers. It was a relationship everybody would wish for. And now their love was going to be celebrated by the people they care most about. And Oliver was happy that John wasn’t the same John from the past anymore, John’s grown so much. Much quicker than Oliver, to be honest. But well, everybody has their time to learn things and besides everything Oliver is growing. Even if little by little.

Oliver spread a genuine smile, crinkling his dimples and opening his arms, welcoming John for a hug. “Congrats, man.” They hugged. “You deserve all the happiness.”

“Thanks, bro.” John thanked Oliver’s words. “And I want you to be my best man. Would you like it?”

Oliver grabbed both of John’s shoulders and looked at him. “Of course, man. You’re my brother, it’ll be my pleasure.” As they hugged again.

“Thanks, man.” John said. “It’ll be a simple ceremony, just with family and close friends.”

“Do you have a date already?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. Like I said, it’ll be simple so it won’t need so many worries with decorations and all the preparations.” John started. “So, it’s already scheduled for two months from now.”

“Wow, you guys are quick.” Oliver smiled.

“Yes, we’re very excited about it.” John smiled back. “And it’s gonna take place where Lyla’s family is from. In Alaska.”

“Well, I should start getting ready then.” Oliver joked.

John laughed. “Yes, I don’t want you to be late for my wedding.”

They chatted for a while until John headed home. It was already late when Oliver put his hand on his jeans, hoping to get his car keys but found nothing but an empty pocket.

“Crap.” He thought.

Yes, he left it at Felicity’s. Apparently he and Felicity are masters when it comes to leave their stuff at each other’s places.

He could just walk the way home but it’d take him too long, so he walked back to Felicity’s apartment. During the way he thought about coming back the next day or maybe just text her, what if she doesn’t answer, what if she was already asleep, what if.

He went anyway.

He knocked on the door twice before she answered.

She was wearing pink pajamas pants and still had the same light blue sweater on. “Hey?” She said, confused.

“Hi, I umm- forgot my keys.” He pointed inside. “Were you sleeping?”

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “No. I wasn’t. Do I look that bad?” She checked herself and shook her head. “Please, get in.”

“Thanks.” He stepped in. “I don’t know where I left it, I thought I put it on my pocket.”

“I haven’t seen it.” Felicity looked around, hoping to find his keys but wasn’t successful.

The two of them started looking for it. Oliver checked the kitchen while Felicity checked the sofa area.

And after looking between the cushions, “Here it is.” She said. “It must’ve fallen off your pocket when you got up or something.”

“Thanks.” Oliver walked towards her. “And sorry to bother at this time.”

She shook her head, insinuating there was no problem.

“Here.” She handed him the keys and their fingers touched, making both of them slightly shiver.

When he looked at her she was already looking at him. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their finger and making soft circles on her thumb, the sound of the keys hitting the ground didn’t seem to bother nor distract them from the moment.

She moved closer to him. He stands frozen, from both fear and excitement. Fear of screwing up again and excitement because it was Felicity.

Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned in so their foreheads rested against each other. She closed her eyes and he followed, closing his too after admiring her features. Their breaths were intense and slightly shaking.

Oliver leaned in and kissed her warm lips. They pull apart for a moment, still with eyes closed and brushing their lips together. They couldn’t fight against the thoughts going through their minds and, unable to contain herself, Felicity held Oliver’s head in her hands, pulling him into a passionate kiss. His hands working their way around her body, feeling each curve, each line along her perfect physique. Her hand rested below his ear, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them.

Felicity lied on her back on the sofa as Oliver matched her body form, her hands venturing over his body.

They pulled apart for a moment and both of them opened their eyes, staring into each other. No words were spoken but they could communicate just by looking at each other.

Felicity smiled with the corner of her mouth, where Oliver kissed before nibbling her neck up and down with soft kisses. She let out little moans in anticipation as he worked his way back to the corner of her mouth, then finally kissing her passionately.

As they kissed, she rolled him over and lied on top of him, showing that she had the control now. She ran her lips up his neck, then landed an intense kiss on his lips as her hands travelled to his sweater, pulling the fabric up a little and running her fingers on his skin.

He put his hands on her waist, grabbing it with just the right amount of intensity. He pecked once more the corner of her mouth, stealing a little smile from her and making her dimples show. He looked at her face for a moment, admiring her again and rested a soft kiss on her dimple.

Felicity rests more weight on top of him as she started being more confortable. She pulled the hair from her face and her lips landed a kiss on his.

Without opening his eyes again, Oliver bit her lower lip, slightly pulling it in his direction. He moves his hands down her legs and squeezes her thighs, making her moan quietly while she worked his lips.

Felicity’s hands travelled to his sweater again, but now intending to take it off. She pulled it up until it was totally off his body. And after that, he helped her to get rid of her sweater, burying his face between her breasts and giving it little pecks.

He tries to catch his breath for a moment and went back to kissing her lips. He could feel her cheeks burning, her heart beating fast as if it would jump out of her chest. She bit his lower lip, eliciting a groan from beneath them, before she leaned back to look at her work. A soft sheen of sweat coating his forehead and she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

His hands grabbed her ass before slightly pulling her soft pajama pants down, massaging her skin as she growled, shifting her hips so that her thigh pressed firmly against his middle.

From her ass, his hands made their way to the back of her bra, gently unmaking it as she curved her chest area to help it fall down her arms. And when it did, she threw it on the floor, breathing out against his mouth.

Now his pants were off too, his underwear stiffened.

“Condom.” She whispers between licking his lips, leaving them glistened with saliva.   

“I don’t-” He started, biting her lip. “Have one.”

“I do.” She said, leaning down and pulling out a green box from under the sofa.

He felt the loss of her warm chest on top of him and opened his eyes, showing his widened pupils as he rasped in a rough voice. “Good.”

As she rummaged through the box searching for a condom, she heard soft groaning coming from the sofa as his hands decided to travel from her ass to her breasts, squeezing it with the just enough amount of strength.   

“Found-” She let out an intense breath of pleasure. “It.”

She raised herself again to be on top of him, pulled his underwear down in a quick move and started massaging his dick until it was hard enough to put the condom on.

She quickly opened the package while he made his work on her breasts, sucking her nipples. And when she finally opened it, she rolled it down his hardness, going back to kissing him.

His hands were now on her panties, putting it down as she moved her hips to help him.

“Shouldn’t we talk-” He started before getting interrupted by her.

“Shh.” She put her finger on his mouth, preventing him from talking and moving her hips to align his dick to her entrance. And still with her finger on his mouth, she pushed just the tip in at first, before slowly sinking down until they were connected hip to hip as Oliver started panting hard, occasionally hitching as one of them moved even the tiniest bit.

Felicity let out a little moan, holding his body stiff and not moving an inch. “God.” She whispered.

And by that he started to move in and out of her. Slowly at first.

He tried to do his best to please her, to bring her near the orgasm, he knew she so dearly desires. He sit up and changed into a better position, his muscles worn out and shaking, and bucked his hips up into her as hard as he could, as fast as his body allowed him to, Felicity mewling and crying out on top of him, her hair thrown over her shoulder, little strands sticking to her forehead, her eyes closing as he hits that sweet spot inside of her. It was an image he’s been wanting to see in a long time but only realized now.    

“Felicity.” He choked out. “I need to touch you, feel you.”

He rolled their bodies on the sofa in a swift move, being on top of her now and making her rest her head on the cushions as he slowly rests his body weight on her.

He was looking at him as he kissed her lips, his hands automatically flying to touch her back and scratch lines down it, thrusting into her faster and deeper. The new angle made both of them groan and Oliver remembered the time she left scratches all over him.

“Don’t stop.” Her voice laced with desire as her head was automatically thrown back in pleasure.

Her thighs were trembling up against his hips, her breath quickened against his ear, her fingers tracing lines on his back, begging him to go as deep as he could.

“Keep going, Queen.” She murmured, almost incoherently. But he understood it, and by calling him that, his core clenched and unclenched as cum spurts from his cock inside her. He felt like he was drifting, off and away to another dimension, the tension leaving his bones.

He opened his eyes to see the face that caused him that and started thrusting into her as deep as he could, now tracing circles around her clit with his thumb as her fingers ran through his hair. 

And by a quick movement of her hips, she finally came for him, relaxing every muscle of her body as both of their breaths slowed.

After some minutes of breathing and pure silence, Oliver rested his body on the sofa by her side, grabbing a blanket that was thrown on the back of the sofa and putting above them. She turned her body around, facing the back of the sofa as he took one arm out from under the blanket and rested on her waist, cuddling her.

They remained in silence, their form of communication, Felicity facing the fabric of the sofa and Oliver facing her hair, until they finally fell asleep.


End file.
